


C'mon Let Me Ride

by dichotomy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal, Kind of a songfic, M/M, Riding, Smut, and so is Harry..., harry's a waiter, louis is kind of a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dichotomy/pseuds/dichotomy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Louis wakes Harry up and rides him while singing C'mon Let Me Ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'mon Let Me Ride

**Author's Note:**

> C'mon Let Me Ride by Skylar Grey 
> 
> riding is surprisingly hot
> 
> thanks to my idiotic friend for enlightening me

Harry was tired after his shift at the diner.

He had come thought the door, kissed Louis on the cheek and promptly fallen asleep on his back in their bed, arms splayed out on either side of his body.

Louis let him sleep for two hours before he pounced. 

~*~

Harry was jolted awake at the feeling of a warm, and decidedly naked, body sliding up his side. He smiled, recognizing his boyfriend's feathery hair stoking his neck. 

"Hm...hey Lou," he mumbled, still mostly-asleep. 

Louis didn't respond, only licked a stripe up the long, pale, column of Harry's throat. Harry groaned softly, his throat vibrating slightly against Louis's tongue. 

Louis smiled, rising up on his knees. Harry's eyes traced the golden skin of his abs, his graceful collarbones, his cock. His eyes flickered up to Louis's eyes, waiting for him to speak, sensing that Louis did indeed have something to say. 

Smirking Louis slowly slid his hand down his chest. Harry's eyes darkened, rising up on his elbows, tracking Louis's hand as it lowered. 

" _If you got a sweet tooth. _" Louis murmured, singing softly.__

Louis's hand gently stroked his balls, continuing to sing. " _You can taste my watermelons._ "

He jerked his head, motioning to his dick. Harry rose up, pushing Louis back on the bed, and sucked Louis's balls into his mouth, ignoring Louis's now-rock hard cock. Louis let his head fall back against the duvet, moaning at the warmth of Harry's mouth." _If the swing set bores you, I can show you all my talents_ ," Louis gasped. Harry grinned around Louis's balls, gently scraping his lower teeth on the soft skin. Harry pushed on Louis's legs, spreading them and hooking them over his shoulders. 

Pulling off, Harry looked up at Louis. "Are you actually singing at 2 in the morning?" When Louis nodded, Harry grinned. "Kinky bastard," he said, dropping his head back down to lightly trace Louis's hole with his tongue. Louis's hips jerked, and Harry held his hip down with one hand, the other slowly tracing circles on the inside of his thigh. 

Harry poked his tongue in Louis, light and quick, tasting the inside of him. Reaching on hand up, he stuck two long fingers in Louis's mouth. Louis obliged, sucking wetly on the fingers.

Tugging his fingers out of Louis's mouth, Harry teasingly traced the outside of Louis's hole.

"Fuck, Harry, I'm the tease here, stop that," Louis said breathily. 

Harry smiled up at him. "Not doing a very good job, are we now?" he asked cheekily. 

Louis frowned playfully, sticking his tongue out. His expression froze as he felt Harry's push a finger past his tight entrance. Sucking his tongue back in, Louis winced, adjusting to the intrusion. Harry slowly moved his finger, carefully watching Louis's reaction. Soon enough, Louis was shallowly thrusting down on his fingers, a soft stream of "uh uh uh" leaving his mouth. Harry pushed another finger in, this time wrapping his other hand around Louis's ignored cock. Louis groaned, trying to push back on both Harry's hands at the same time.

Without warning, Harry pushed in another finger. Louis yelped, his steady stream of "uh uh uh" getting louder, almost shouting. Harry pumped his fingers until Louis was panting out, "Harr- Harry, I-I'm close."

Harry pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the t-shirt that was tangled in their bed sheets. Harry gave Louis a moment to suppress his orgasm, which proved to be a rather unwise decision. Louis rose up, pushing Harry down this time. Staring down at Harry, he said, "Move and I won't fuck you." Grinning, Harry nodded his assent. Looking smug, Louis leaned down and bit on Harry's lower lip, sucking on it until it turned a delectable shade of deep red. Harry groaned at the pain, his hips bucking slightly. Louis growled and ground down on Harry's erection, causing them both to moan. Harry sucked Louis's tongue into his mouth, sucking wetly. 

Without breaking contact, Louis reached over to their bedside drawer and grabbed the little bottle of lube. Louis jerked his head back, leaving Harry to raise his head slightly, trying to preserve the kiss. Smiling dirtily, Louis slid his hand down his chest again, singing a little breathlessly, " _I can wear a tan like other bitches can't_ ". 

Harry shrugged, accepting. Louis lightly grasped his dick, wiggling it, " _You can have all this, boy!_ " 

Harry eyed the cock currently in his face, debating whether or not to risk taking it into his mouth. He didn't get the chance. Louis popped the bottle of lube open, drizzling the liquid on Harry's dick. Harry squeaked, "Dammit, Lou, that's _cold!_ " 

Louis smirked, his eyes crinkling around the edges with amusement. "Deal with it, princess," he said, sticking his tongue out again. He tugged on Harry's dick, spreading the lube. Harry shifted, his dick was starting to hurt, being so hard for so long without release (Louis's hands weren't helping his rather indelicate situation either). 

"Finger yourself," he commanded, watching Louis freeze. Looking up, Louis groaned. He stuck two fingers in Harry's mouth, staring at the full, red lips that wrapped around his fingers, sucking smartly. Pulling his fingers out, he reached down and pushed them in his entrance, hissing softly. Slowly pumping his fingers, he looked down at Harry. Harry's eyes were locked on Louis's fingers, but flickered up when Louis began to sing again, continuing his song. 

" _And there's only one thing I want from you_ ," he murmured, winking at Harry. Harry raised an eyebrow, tilting his head to one side teasingly. 

Louis pulled his fingers out and rose up, a knee on either side of Harry's thin waist. Positioning himself so his entrance just barely touched Harry's cock, he leered close to Harry's face, lips brushing the other, 

" _C'mon, let me ride your bicycle, it's so fantastical, on your bicycle_ "

Harry's eyes darkened, but his face stayed blank, showing nothing. He shrugged again, reached up to grab Louis's face, and murmured, "You asked so nicely, how could I say no, huh?"

Louis grinned, then shifted his attention back, slowly sinking down on Harry's cock. He winced, the size of Harry never failed to surprise his body. Pausing halfway, he leaned down and caught Harry's mouth again, biting harshly on his bottom lip. Watching it turn a deep shade of red gave Louis some odd feeling of satisfaction (and a great deal of arousal). Harry stoked Louis's thighs as he sunk down, bottoming out with a soft grunt. Harry groaned, the tight heat making extremely difficult to not thrust up. Soon enough, however, Louis rose up and sunk down again, building up a steady rhythm. 

Panting, Louis leaned down again, " _We can get a little more physical._ " 

Harry nodded fervently, thrusting up into Louis. Louis took that as his cue to ground down harder on Harry, his arse slamming on Harry's balls with each thrust. 

Louis groaned, "uh uh uh don't stop Harry," his voice breathy and higher than usual. 

"Lou, getting there, c'mon, Louu," Harry, whined, pressing his thumbs in the soft skin of Louis's hips. One thrust later, Louis yelped, Harry's dick having made contact with his prostrate. Recognized the sound, Harry focused on hitting the same spot, eyebrow crinkling with concentration. 

Louis voice came out wrecked this time. " _Baby, after all it's only natural_ ," he panted. 

"Harry, I'm cl-close, uh uhhh... _I feel it coming, coming, coming._ " Louis felt the warning pinch of his impending orgasm at the base of his spine. 

Harry rose up, sucking a bruise into Louis's neck. The sudden change in their position forced Louis over the edge. He came over their chests, head falling onto Harry's shoulder. Harry continued to suck on his neck, pounding into Louis's lax body. Louis groaned, running his hands up and down Harry's sides. Stretching up again, Louis licked behind Harry's ear. Biting on Harry's earlobe, he whispered, "C'mon baby, come for me, _It's so fantastical, on your bicycle._ " He bit once more, _hard_ , and Harry came, deep in Louis. Both groaned at the feeling, panting in each other's necks. For a moment, the only sound was their heavy breathing. 

Harry lapped at the come on Louis's chest, craning his neck with the effort. Louis kissed behind Harry's ear again and slowly pulled of his soft cock, wincing at the over sensitivity. Falling down next to Harry, he wrapped his arms around his sweat-slicked torso. Harry smiled, turning in the embrace and nuzzling into Louis's neck. Louis kissed the top of Harry's head, wrinkling his nose at the slight tickling feeling of his curls on his nose. Harry licked the column of Louis throat, nipping at his collarbone. 

"It really was fantastical on your bicycle, Harry."

**Author's Note:**

> right, so I'm sorry for any obvious mistakes, I only proof read it like twice agh


End file.
